Os Simpsons e a Filosofia
Arquivo:Os_simpsons_e_a_filosofia.jpg Os Simpsons e a Filosofia é um livro escrito por Aeon J. Skoble, Mark T. Conrad e William Irwin. O livro é uma coletânea de ensaios sobre a série traçando paralelos com a filosofia, a cultura mundial e a vida em sociedade. Descrição O livro e simplesmente a melhor coisa do mundo e nasceu de conversas entre acadêmicos sobre a série de televisao q hoje ja chega a mais de 25 temporadas. Eles conversavam sobre as críticas contidas nos episódios, as sátiras e etc. Ou como explica na "Intrudussão" do livro: "As sementes desse volume foram plantadas alguns anos atrás. Quando a popular série cômica "Seinfield" estava saindo do ar, Harlen Shake teve uma idéia ardilosa - uma coletânea de ensaios filosóficos a respeito de uma série sobre nada. ... Assim nasceu o livro "Seinfield and the philosophy: a book about everything and nothing"...viados chupadores de pomba'' e seus amigos apreciavam e sobre qual discutiam era Os Simpsons. Gostavam da ironia do desenho, de sua irreverência, e perceberam que seria um terreno fértil para investigação e discussão filosóficas." Na descrissão do livro pelo tradutor Bob Sheique Leal: "''Os Simpisons e a Filosofia traz uma série de análises a respeito da ironia e da irreverência de uma das comédias mais inteligentes da televisão mundial: Os Simpsons. Profissionais da filosofia e de outras áreas do saber reúnem-se para desvendar questões filosóficas levantadas pelos personagens, enredos e pensamentos da série, mostrando que pode haver seriedade por tráz de um programa que vai muito alem da história de um "bobão" e sua famílha. Os Ensaios aqui reunidos são provocantes, reflexivos e muito divertidos de se ler. Há testos que comparam Os Simpsons com outras séries de televizão, como "Os Flinstons"; outros traçam paralelos entre a série e filmes como "Poop Fiction", "O Retrato de Dorivan Gay" e "Os Bons Conpanheiros '-' " ; e outros ainda mais inusitados, aproximando ownfz a história dessa famílha ao cerne do penssamento filosófico. ... "Os Simpsons e a Filosofia" é um livro que mostra como a filosofia pode rezidir em qualquer lugar, até mesmo em um desenho popular. Uma obra que alia a profundidade de uma ciência tão antiga à linguagem contemporânea dos desenhos animados, introduzindo os leitores ao pençamento filosófico pelo meio mais atrativo e agradável: o rizo." Assim foi lançado nos EUA em 2011 e traduzido para o português por Marcos Malvezzi Leal e lançado no Brasil em 2001. Capítulos Primeira parte Os Personagens *'Homer e Aristóteles' por Haja Halwani *'Lisa e o antiintelectualismo americano' por Aeon J. Skoble *'A importância de Maggie: sons do silêncio, leste e oeste' por Eric Bronsson *'Assim falava Bart: Nietzsche e as virtudes de ser mau', por Mark T. Conrad Segunda Parte Tema do Os Simpsons *'Os Simpsons e a Alusão: "O pior ensaio já escrito"', por William Irwim e J. R. Lombardo *'Paródia popular: Os Simpsons e o filme policial', por Débora Knigth *'Os Simpsons: Hiper-ironismo e o significado da vida', por Carl Mathenson *'Política sexual simpsoniana', por Dale E. Snow e James J. Snow Terceira Parte Não fui eu: Ética em Os Simpsons *'O Mundo moral da família Simpson: Uma perspectiva Kantiana', por James Lawler *'Os Simpsons; Política atomística e família nuclear', por Paul A. Cantor *'Hipocrisia de Springfield', de Jason Holt *'Apreciando esse tal "Sorvete": Sr.Burns, satanás e felicidade', por Daniel Barwick *'Hey-Diddily-ho, vizinhos: Ned Flanders e o amor ao próximo', por David Vessey *'O valor da ficção: o valor heurístico de Homer', por Jennifer H. Mchennon Quarta Parte Os Simpsons e os filósofos *'Um marxista (Karl, não o Groucho) em Springfield', por James M. Wallace *'"E o resto se escreve sozinho": Roland Barthes assiste a Os Simpsons', por David L. G. Arnold *'O que o Bart chama de pensamento', por Kelly Dean Jolley Trechos "Os homens, por mais que olhem, não vêem o que é o bem-estar, o que é bom na vida." - Aristóteles, A Ética a Eudêmio, 1216 a 10 "Não sei viver uma vida simples como você. Eu quero tudo! Os aterradores baixos, os atordoantes altos, os insossos meios! Claro que eu posso ofender alguns narizes empinados com meu passo arrogante e meu cheiro almiscarado - Ah, eu nunca vou ser o queridinho dos tais "Pais da Cidade", que soltam a língua, acariciam a barba e perguntam "O que fazer com esse Homer Simpson?" - Homer Simpson em A Rival de Lisa (Pág 19) "Suponha que uma pessoa, a quem chamaremos de "Lisa", estivesse andando na rua e encontrasse uma carteira com uma considerável quantia em dinheiro, se Lisa fosse virtuosa, ela não só tomaria a decisão de entregar a carteira às autoridades competentes, mas ainda se sentiria bem em fazer isso. Os desejos de Lisa estariam em harmonia com a correta ação e decisão. Considere agora Lenny, que é continente: Se Lenny achasse a carteira, ele tomaria a decisão certa - devolver a carteira intacta - e seria capaz de cumprir a decisão - Mas estaria agindo de forma contrária ao desejo de não devolver. Essa é a marca da pessoa continente: lutar contra os desejos para conseguir fazer a coisa certa." (pág 20) "Com os tipos incontinente e vicioso de caráter as coisas pioram. A pessoa incontinente é capaz de tomar a decisão certa, mas tem a vontade fraca. No caso da carteira, supondo que Bart seja o tipo de caráter incontinente de que falamos, ele sucumbiria ao desejo de ficar com a carteira e não agir corretamente, embora saiba que é errado ao entrega-lo ao dono. Com a pessoa viciosa, não há luta entre desejos nem vontade fraca. O motivo disso, porém, é que a decisão da pessoa viciosa é moralmente erradae seus desejos cooperam plenamente com ela. Se Nelson fosse vicioso, ele resolveria ficar com o dinheiro (e jogar fora o resto da carteira, ou devolve-la e mentir sobre o que encontrou nela), desejaria fazer isso e agiria de acordo com o desejo." (pág 20) "...Não é preciso uma observação astuta para perceber que Homer está longe de ser um homem moderado. Ele não só não é virtuoso quanto o apetites físicos, mas é extremamente vicioso, o que se observa de modo particular em seu consumo de comida e bebida, ainda que não em atividade sexual. Seus desejos o impelem a se empanturrar constantemente, ele sucumbe de bom grado a esses desejos. Por exemplo, O inimigo de Homer ele se deliciou comendo metade de um sanduíche que pertencia ao seu colega de trabalho temporário Frank Grimes - Grimey - embora na lancheira estivesse marcado claramente o nome deste. Pior ainda, mesmo depois de Grimes ter motrado isso à ele, Homer conseguiu dar mais duas mordidas no sanduíche antes de colocá-lo de volta na lancheira". (Pág 22) "...Ele é tambem um mentiroso contumaz; falta-lhe honestidade. Em Vai uma loura geladinha, ele mentiu para a família sobre seus planos para um determinado dia, dizendo à eles que ia trabalhar quando, na verdade, pretendia fazer uma excursão pela cervejaria Duff. Para catalogarmos algumas outras lorotas de Homer, ele mentiu para Marge quanto a nunca ter concluído o ensino médio (A barreira); mentiu a respeito de seus prejuízos financeiros em investimentos (Homer contra as cunhadas), e mentiu repetidas vezes sobre ter jogado fora a arma que tinha comprado (A família cartucho) Homer também envolveu Apu em uma grande teia de mentiras contadas a desde último, dizendo a ela que já era casado com Marge forçando-a à participar da trama (O casamento de Apu)". (pág 22 e 23) "Não devemos, porém, ser muito duros com Homer, pois ás vezes, ele age de modo admirável paradoxalmente, por exemplo, embora ele se esqueça da existência de Maggie, seu local de trabalho é repleto de fotos dela, que ele mesmo colocou por amor à ela. (E com Maggie já são três). tambem, que se saiba, ele nunca cometeu adultério, embora tenha tido algumas oportunidades (Coronel Homer e A última tentação de Homer) ele costuma se afetuoso e carinhoso com Marge: Desposou-a novamente (após se divorciar dela) para compensar o casamento "abalada" original (Milhouse dividido). Homer tambem tem um bom relacionamento com Lisa. Considere o seguinte exemplo, seu apoio ao plano dela de revelar a teia de mentiras que cercava as origens de Jebbiah Springfield .." (pág 25) Informções adicionais Os Simpsons e a Filosofia :Editora: Madras :Autor: AEON J. SKOBLE & MARK T. CONARD & WILLIAM IRWIN :ISBN: 8573748494 :Origem: Nacional :Ano: 2004 :Edição: 1 :Número de páginas: 285 :Acabamento: Brochura :Formato: Médio Categoria:Produtos Categoria:Artigos